This Is What Happens
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: AU. Don't play with a girl who can play it better. Especially when the game is Russian Roulete. TxS TWOSHOT
1. PART 1

**If you haven't yet, please check my profile - there's an "UPDATE" note you should read. :)**

**Okay, this is dedicated to: **RememberxDecember**, because after a recent PM she should know how I came up with this. ;)**

**I haven't done an HSM story in a while, so this surprising even to me. But suddenly, I got a Troypay surge and I was feeling mad, which = this. xD It's a bit hardcore and weird, but I love it nonetheless.**

**Hope you dudes like it. Please review! :D**

**-sxg**

* * *

**This Is What Happens**  
**A Troypay Oneshot**

A salty tear slid down her dirty hardened face.

Her dripping, ratted hair hung down over her forehead where she kept her mean eyes hidden. The rain pounded on her head as he held it out to her. She didn't know how she got this far or why. But she was here now, and her life was on the line. She only had one choice.

Icily, she glanced up at the man standing in front of her. He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to be there for life—not the one risking it.

"Just tell me," she said slowly, rigid and cracked. "That you love me." Another tear streamed down as her eyes finally met his. He stared at her, blank—the fire in his eyes gone out.

He shook his head once. And pushed the gun closer to her. Broken and stunned, Sharpay reached out, her fingers trembling, and lifted it from his hands. She pulled it towards herself as another thought crossed her mind. This time she didn't look up at him.

"Would you give your last breath to me?" she whispered in the black of the night. Troy did not answer her. He just stood there waiting for her to make a move. So she lifted her voice to a rumble filled with her every emotion inside. "Would you _give _me your _last breath_, Troy Bolton?"

Quietly, he answered her.

"No."

Sharpay cocked the gun and leveled it to his head.

"What about now?"

Troy stared at Sharpay bold-faced, past the gun that rested between his eyes, and narrowed in on her. He just looked at her, like he knew she wouldn't do it. Like he always did. He never considered her opinions. He never believed her.

He never thought she would pull the trigger.

But she did.

Her stone features watched carefully as Troy still stood in front of her, intact. When she lowered the gun, his face changed. There was a trace of shock, of fear. His breath was a little quicker now. Her eyes gleamed with new-gained respect.

He was lucky this time.

Staring him square in the pupils, she said, "I'm done."

In disdain, Sharpay threw the gun on the slick grass below, turned her back and walked away.


	2. PART 2

**I don't know why, but after I finished the first chapter, it just begged me to make a PART 2. :D Even though these are more hardcore and shorter than I'm used to, I LIKE THEM A LOT. xD**

**I might make more of these. Yep. :)**

**Anyway, this takes place immediately after Part 1. Enjoy and review please!**

**-sxg**

**Ps. The title is sort of like, "This is what happens when sullenxgirl is in a bad mood". hehehe :D**

* * *

**This Is What Happens  
****Part Two**

A loud _click_ resounded through the air.

Suddenly Sharpay's feet froze beneath her. Resentment, terror, and betrayal swirled inside her body, bleeding into her eyes. She turned around, enraged, to see Troy standing behind her with the gun just inches from her head.

How could he?

Her face, clenched, showed every line of anger in her soul.

"You never took your turn," Troy said jauntily, tilting his head just a tad to the left. Sharpay watched him intently. His hair, too, was matted against his forehead, slathered in sweat, grass, and mud. And it was now, that she could see his eyes had returned to life. Bright blue and inflamed.

"So you took it for me?" she spat. "There's still a bullet in there!" she hollered, forcefully pushing his chest. She shoved him so hard, he tumbled to the ground. But she wasn't even done yet.

She jumped on top of him, pounding into him, wrestling in the mucky grass. She slapped him and punched his chest, screaming at him. Her hair whipped around endlessly, so much so she could hardly even see what she was doing to Troy. She blindly, flagrantly beat at him.

"Why did you to this to me? Why did you bring me here?" she yelled so loudly, her voice bruised, sobbing as she spoke words she wasn't even aware of.

Then suddenly, a force toppled her over. Now it was she that was lying in the grass—it took still many more moments of thrashing until she realized what happened. Troy grabbed her arms and slammed her down. When it was finally clear, she gasped like it was her very first breath—raw and jagged and painful. She lay there, shocked into silence, staring up into the thundering sky and pelting rain.

Troy sat in the grass next to her, his fingers squeezing her arms so tight, he pierced her skin. He felt a twinge of blood spurt onto his nail and regrettably released her. But she didn't move. She lay there as if dead.

"Sharpay!"

Slowly, she glanced to him, her eyes cloudy and unfocused.

She mouthed, "I hate you," her voice so hollow and scratched it was as if she hadn't spoken at all. The tears pricked at her eyes once more.

"I brought you here because I knew you could take it," Troy said, finally answering her question.

Her buried emotions immediately fled back. She closed her eyes and let out a sob, choking and crying. Carefully, Troy lifted himself off of the ground; his face decked with yet another element of their tussle: spots of blood. And now, this time, it was Troy who gleamed with hard, evil eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

He turned his back, and left Sharpay curled up in an empty field, weeping.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! I just realized that um, this might be a little confusing. I wanted to clarify a few things. When she says, "So you took it for me?" it means that Troy tried to shoot her himself, because she didn't technically take her turn (they were playing Russian Roulette in case you ****didn't know). Make sense? **

**Secondly, when Troy is all, "I brought you b/c I knew you could handle it" he's basically talking about roping her into playing RR with him, along a few other things I just left out. He says he picked her b/c she's tough and this was going to be crazy. Got it now? :D**

**Good. Now review. ;))**


End file.
